


Bubble Bath

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s girlfriend returns home from work to find a surprise waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

She entered their apartment and called Jared’s name. When she received no answer, she shrugged out of her winter coat and hung it up in the hall closet. She made her way into the kitchen where she made herself a cup of hot chocolate. She stood there drinking it while she scrolled through her text messages.

The last message she received from Jared was at lunch time saying: _Never forget I love you, sweetheart._

It had made her smile.

He was always sending her adorable messages to let her know he was thinking about her. He also sent her silly selfies with Shannon or Tomo when she was having a bad day.

She made her way up to the bedroom, still drinking her hot chocolate. When she entered the bedroom, she frowned.

Jared’s jacket was lying on the bed.

Maybe he had come home at lunch and forgotten it?

She set her mug on the bedside table and heard, “Come to join me, sweetheart?” She let out a yelp as she heard Jared laughing. She stormed into the bathroom.

Jared was seated in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles.

“It’s not funny, Jay!” she snapped at him, “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart”, he said sitting up.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were home?” she asked him.

“Because I wanted to surprise you!” he said, “We finished recording ahead of schedule. The guys said it was okay to leave early”.

“You could have warned me. I would have come home sooner”, she told him.

“Oh really?” he asked her.

“Mm, hm”, she said, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

“Don’t tease me”, Jared growled.

She slowly unzipped her skirt and it dropped to the bathroom floor.

“Get in here before I pull you in”, he said, eyeing her up and down.

She slipped the rest of her clothes off and climbed into the steaming bath water. She let out a sigh. She leaned back and settled against Jared’s chest.

“How was your day?” he asked her.

“It was stressful, but your text message made it much better”, she told him.

Jared leaned down and started placing kisses on her neck.

Her hand came up to tangle in Jared’s wet blonde hair as she tilted her head to the side, allowing Jared free reign of her neck.

Jared’s hand slipped up the front of her body to hold the base of her neck. He squeezed lightly, causing her to moan.

“Don’t tease me”, she said, echoing his words back at him.

He nipped at her earlobe.

She gasped.

“Don’t test me, sweetheart”, he told her and went back to slowly covering her neck in kisses.

She pouted and decided to take advantage of the situation. She started rolling her hips back, causing Jared to gasp.

His hands slid down to grab a hold of her hips.

“Stop it”, Jared growled.

Feeling bold, she continued to roll her hips.

Jared picked her up and spun her around, slamming his lips on hers.

This was the Jared she loved.

She didn’t want slow and sweet tonight. She wanted raunchy and rough.

“Do you want me?” he softly sang against her lips.

She nodded and brought his lips back to hers.


End file.
